Valentione's Day 2007/Guide
Valentione Single and Moogle Locations :San d'Oria ::Moogle - Southern San d'Oria (J-9) ::Moogle - Northern San d'Oria (D-8) ::Male Hume - Southern San d'Oria (L-7) across from the Lion's Spring Inn ::Male Tarutaru - Northern San d'Oria (E-6) up the stairs from the Blacksmith's Guild ::Male Elvaan - Southern San d'Oria (E-7) Watchdog alley where there's grass and a well ::Galka - Northern San d'Oria (D-9) near the exit to West Ronfaure ::Female Hume - Southern San d'Oria across from the Auction House on the green ::Female Tarutaru - Northern San d'Oria (K-9) outside the chapel ::Female Elvaan - Southern San d'Oria (C-6) Count Caffaule's Manor ::Mithra - Northern San d'Oria (H-8) left along the moat from the Chateau d'Oraguille :Bastok ::Moogle - Bastok Markets (G-8) ::Moogle - Bastok Mines (I-9) ::Male Hume - Bastok Mines (G-8) on the middle level of the Depot ::Male Tarutaru - Bastok Markets (J-10) west of the music shop ::Male Elvaan - Bastok Mines (E-8) in the far south of the mine area ::Galka - Bastok Markets (G-4/5) west of the Port Bastok zone ::Female Hume - Bastok Mines (I-7) NE of the AH ::Female Tarutaru - Bastok Markets (G-9) east of the Home Point crystal ::Female Elvaan - Bastok Mines (E-8) NW of the AH ::Mithra - Bastok Markets (G-8) NE of the fountain :Windurst ::Moogle - Windurst Waters (upper) (F-5) ::Moogle - Windurst Woods (K-10) ::Male Hume - Windurst Waters (upper) (G-10) ::Male Tarutaru - Windurst Woods (H-11) ::Male Elvaan - Windurst Waters (upper) (F-8) ::Galka - Windurst Woods (G-10) ::Female Hume - Windurst Waters (lower) (J-9) ::Female Tarutaru - Windurst Woods (J-6) ::Female Elvaan - Windurst Waters (upper) (K-6) ::Mithra - Windurst Woods (J-8) Personality Types Guesses about which personality type matches which chat text: * Shy F: Aaah!Oh...hi! Um, today is...and I...well, that is... I can't bring myself to say it! * Modest F: Hello...I may not look like much, but I do hope to meet a nice guy... * Kind F: Why, hello! This looks like quite an exciting event, doesn't it? I hope I can also meet a nice guy. * Cheerful F: Hiya! I've been waiting for you, sugar! Going to find a real sweetheart for me, are you? Yay! * Shy M: N-no way! I can meet...a woman? One that...likes me!? ...Oh, wow! * Cool-headed M: Hey, I heard you're playing the matchmaker around here. * Honest M(?): I have been waiting all my life for this! You'll match me up with a girl, right? Wow, me and a girl, together! Imagine! * Cheerful M(?): Oh, I've been waiting for this moment! You'll help me find my perfect woman, right? Wow, thank you!!! Race/Chocolate Pairs List of all chocolate and chocolate-pieces needed for this event * Amour Chocolate: Left Piece * Amour Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) * Amour Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) * Amour Chocolate ---- * Attraction Chocolate: Left Piece * Attraction Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) * Attraction Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) * Attraction Chocolate ---- * Desire Chocolate: Left Piece * Desire Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) * Desire Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) * Desire Chocolate ---- * Romance Chocolate: Left Piece * Romance Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) * Romance Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) * Romance Chocolate Walkthrough Talk to the moogle. Find the NPCs called Valentione Single of the same gender as you. Wide Scan may help. Talk to them, and receive a left and a right piece of chocolate hearts. They will tell you what kind of person they're looking for in a romantic partner. Collect all the chocolate halves from all 4 males or females, and be sure to remember or write down their preferences, both race and personality. Trade your right half for another right half the Valentione Single prefer. Match left and right pieces and trade them as pairsets to an Event Moogle to combine those together. The Moogle will give you whole chocolates back. The name of the chocolate determines who it belongs to, as in the table above. Trade the whole chocolates back to the appropriate singles and speak to the Moogle again. The Moogle will tell you how good your pairings were and give you a choice of rewards. *Example: If your Hume says they like Tarutaru, trade the Moogle the Amour L and the Desire R to make a whole Amour Chocolate, then trade that back to your Hume. The easiest way to complete this quest is to team up with a PC of the opposite sex. Each of you collects the chocolate halves from each gender, then trade each other all the Right pieces. For Charm Wand: Combine the chocolate halves according to the singles' preferences. If you get them all correct ("excellent" response), you'll get the option of choosing the Charm Wand as your reward. For Miracle Wand: Combine the chocolate halves according to the singles' preferences. If you get them all correct ("excellent" response), you'll get the option of choosing the Miracle Wand as your reward. For Charm Wand +1: Same as above, but do it with the Charm Wand equipped. There is only a chance you'll get the Charm Wand +1, so if you don't get it the first time, keep repeating it with the Charm Wand equipped. For Miracle Wand +1: Same as above, but do it with the Miracle Wand equipped. There is only a chance you'll get the Miracle Wand +1, so if you don't get it the first time, keep repeating it with the Miracle Wand equipped. Autographed Wands: If you are in a party of two and you are in the same zone when you talk to the Moogle to finish the event, the wands will be signed with your partner's name. In order to get the +1 version autographed, the NQ version must be autographed by that same person. Otherwise you'll be given a +1 with no signature at all. List of prizes by score Score of 69+: *Charm Wand / Charm Wand +1 *Miracle Wand / Miracle Wand +1 Score of 59?+: *Romance Potion Score of 49?+: *Cyclone Crystal *Glacier Crystal *Inferno Crystal *Plasma Crystal *Terra Crystal *Torrent Crystal *Aurora Crystal *Twilight Crystal Score of 39+: *Chocobo Ticket Score of 29+: *Chocopass